Jomack's Survivor: Caribbean
Castaways Palau # Maylen (FEMALE) TWIN # Josh # Jaylen (MALE) TWIN # Naomi # Jake # Drew # Sierra # Valerie Manao # Dalton # Saku # Amanda # Zack # Jenna # Emily # Keaton # Jeff Episode 1 Day 1-3 * Zack aligns himself with Dalton, Amanda, Jeff, and Emily. * Keaton does a many of good deeds around camp and shows kindness to all. * Maylen and Jaylen, twins, hang out together and convince Drew, and Sierra to work with them. * Drew hunts for a hidden immunity idol and is called out for it by Jaylen. The two start to feud, and are eventually separated. Day 2 * Saku sits in the shelter all day and everyone hates it. * Jake and Valerie persuade Naomi into an alliance excluding Josh for the moment. * At the reward challenge, Ranao takes an early lead at the obstacle course. Palau's stamina starts to fade, and Ranao's puzzle solvers, Jenna and Keaton, work quickly but cant find the second piece. Valerie and Josh tie things up and take the lead, but Keaton takes charge and leads Ranao to victory. Day 3 * When waking up after their loss, the Palau tribe all gets around the campfire cooking up rice. Maylen encourages the tribe that they can defeat Ranao today. * Josh feels alone and is then approached by Naomi. She tells him she wants to work with him to get rid of Drew, who slacked around camp and did lead the team in the past challenge. * The Ranao tribe prepares for the challenge by using their reward, an extra bag of rice and beans, to eat. * At the immunity challenge, Ranao proved dominant once again. As they won by a landslide, sending Palau to tribal council. Tribal Council * At tribal council, Drew expresses the importance of tribe strength in this point of the game. * He is replied by Jake, who asks him why he was looking for the immunity idol if tribe strength was priority number one. * First vote, Drew. * Second vote.....Sierra. * Third vote, Jaylen. * Fourth vote, Drew. * Fifth vote.....Sierra. That's two votes Sierra, two votes Drew, one vote Jaylen. * Sixth vote....Drew. * Seventh vote..Sierra. That's three votes Sierra and Drew, one vote left. * Eighth vote and first person voted out of survivor......DREW. Jake and Valerie are left in shock, Naomi smiles to Josh, Maylen and Jaylen high five one another, Sierra sighs in relief, and Drew walks over to Jeff reluctantly. * After tribal council, Jacob and Valerie feel on the outs from the rest of the tribe. Naomi approaches the two to reassure them that she only went against them in order to get rid of Drew. Maylen and Jaylen are happy with the way tribal played out, and Josh and Sierra are happy to just be in the game. Episode Two Day 4-6 Day 4 * The undefeated Ranao tribe wakes up with reward in hand, and has a very nice day. * The Palau tribe is led by Jaylen who hunts for fish and catches one small bass. They eat it happily, as their tribe camp life has been very rough thus far in the game. Day 5 * Nothing very newsworthy happened on day five. Except Naomi went hunting for the hidden immunity idol, and Jaylen got a small cut on her hand. Day 6 * At the immunity challenge, Palau shocked everyone, when they had a suprising lead. Jake went hard at work to keep the lead at the puzzle. Josh was mostly telling him to move pieces and not doing anything himself. Ranao took this opportunity to take the lead and ultimately win their third straight challenge. * At their tribe camp, Josh was called out by Sierra for doing horrible in the challenge. This led to another feud which resulted in a meeting between the alliance of three. * Jake, Valerie, and Naomi all discussed on the vote. The discussion was between Josh and Sierra. The decision was made, and Naomi informed the twins on the vote. * At tribal council, Josh pleaded his case along with Sierra. * First vote, Josh. Second vote, Sierra. Third vote, Josh, Fourth vote, Jake. Fifth vote, Jake. Sixth vote, Josh. Seventh vote and second person voted out of survivor......JOSH. Elimination Order